Club Clash
by dayuuuumgirl
Summary: After discovering a mind-blowing secret about Jace, Clary is determined to get him back.  However, she quickly learns that revenge, cocktails, and hot, dark dance floors do not mix well together.  What happens at the Club...stays at the Club.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out." Jace Wayland's face twisted into a shocked and hurt expression as he stumbled backwards from Clary's shove.

She was on an all-out tantrum, screaming her head off at her ex-boyfriend-of-three-minutes-and-counting, her red curls flinging every which way. "Clary – "

"Don't you Clary me!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Her green eyes blazed. "I'm not the one cheating! I hope you have fun – " she made a circle with one hand and pumped her middle finger furiously through it " – screwing your other girlfriends!"

"What other girlfriends?" Jace exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Think Mr. My-Brain-Lives-In-My-Pants! Hmm," Clary pretended to contemplate. "Maybe it was the slutty blonde who was snuggling with you _yesterday_."

Jace opened his mouth to retort, but found himself suddenly butt-slammed onto the pavement outside Luke's bookstore. A second later, the door slammed in his face. Damn, he thought, Clary was getting better with all her Shadowhunter training.

He got painfully to his feet, dusting his butt off. His ass hurt like hell; who knew those tiny arms could hold so much strength? A few passersby walking into the front of Luke's store, through another door, snickered, but immediately shut up as Jace glared daggers at them. _Those bitches_.

Clary could be so _stupid_ sometimes. If she had just heard him out, she would have realized that he really had no clue what she was talking about. Since when had he cheated? But _no_, she just had to scream like a maniac, her stamping motions making her look like a chicken with its head cut off. He chuckled slightly, even though he should have been desolate at losing his girlfriend. He could earn her back. He knew he could. After all, was he not Jace Wayland, the hottest, coolest, cockiest guy in the whole world?

Smiling sinisterly, he swiftly concocted a devilish plan in his mind. He had a new goal to accomplish: Clary would be his again by the end of the day.

…

Back in her room, Clary Fray fumed at the picture on her phone. The school slut, Aline, had only sent it to her a few hours ago, along with a text that said smugly, _Look who I saw yesterday_.

As hard as she tried, Clary could not tear the image out of her mind. Aline hadn't sent a picture of a random person. No, she had sent a picture of Jace. In the picture, Jace was sitting down, with his back toward the camera, so she only saw his blond curls. That wasn't what had made her heart drop to her feet. On the other side of Jace, there was a ring of lighter, snow-blond hair. Long, and definitely feminine. Their faces were turned toward each other, very close together, and there was a hand of Jace's knee.

No doubt about it. Jace Wayland was cheating on her, Clary Fray.

Clary felt her fists clench as she paced around the room.

She thought of Jace's bewildered stare as she pushed his out the door, as if he hadn't had a single clue of what she had been shouting. If he could be that good of an actor, so could she. There wasn't anything he could do that she couldn't. She wasn't going to sit around moping all day, waiting for him.

Clary grabbed a pair of stilettoes and stormed out her door, bumping straight into Jace. Again.

…

Jace stared at the high heels in Clary's hand. They were killer, at least six inches tall and as skinny as a pencil. It didn't make him feel any better to see Clary gripping them like she wanted to drive the sharp tips through his skull.

Using the brilliant mind he possessed, Jace quickly deduced that she was heading to Isabelle's to prepare for a club, probably the Pandemonium Club. He smirked.

Folding his arms across his chest, Jace leaned on the door frame, blocking her exit route.

"Hey Clary," he said, as if he had just seen her for the first time that day.

"Go away Mr. I-need-to-have-sex-every-minute!"

Jace's golden eyebrows shot sky high. "You need to have sex every minute? God, Clary. If you had just said that earlier, I would have arrived with a whole box full of condoms. Problem is, I only have one at the moment." He held up a small rubber thing wrapped in pink.

Clary's face flushed beet-red. "_No!"_

"Dear God," Jace mused, smirking. "Are you that disappointed to find out that I only have one?"

"No! No! I don't want you to have sex with me!" Clary yelled, waving her hands in emphasis. "I meant that _you_ need to have sex every minute!"

"Calm down, Ms. Stick-up-my-ass."

Clary kicked her foot out, but Jace skirted neatly to the side.

"Screw you, Jace Wayland!"

Jace threw his head back, laughing, as he walked out the door. "Sorry, baby. I just don't swing that way."

Outside, Jace toyed with the pink thing in his hand, and burst out into uncontrollable laughter. God, Clary was so gullible, he thought, still unable to erase the smile stretching across his face.

After all, what he had in his hand was only a stretchy pink water balloon.

**Haha :D Only a pink water balloon. Jace is brilliant.**

**Review! Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Bookninja15 for always cheering me on **

Isabelle's room was always some sort of haven. Although extremely messy – the exact opposite of Jace's bare, orderly room – Clary found it comforting to lie on her unmade bed, among piles of clothes, books, and random assortments. She sighed, rerunning the events of the day through her head, her cheeks flushing red as she recalled the little…sex talk she had with Jace.

Thank God he hadn't been here when I came, Clary thought.

A little after Jace had left, laughing, from Luke's store, Clary had driven straight to the Institute, barking a short greeting to Alec and Magnus after abruptly interrupting their passionate embrace, and stormed into Isabelle's room, demanding for Isabelle to help her do her makeup for the Pandemonium Club that night.

"What the hell, Clary?" Isabelle had screeched, freezing in the middle of her frantic rush to cover her naked body. Seeing it was Clary, she had calmed down a bit, and had leisurely pulled on her clothes, as if it was natural for Clary to see her naked every day.

"So," Clary had said, raising an eyebrow after Isabelle had finished dressing. "This is why you can never stay in a long relationship with your boyfriends. I just knew you were homo! Also, I always suspected that you had a huge case of narcissism."

"You should have knocked!" Isabelle had complained. "What if that had been Jace, or Magnus, or Alec, or Simon?"

"Magnus only has eyes for Alec. Alec is your own brother, Izzy, and you know you would _love_ for Simon to lay eyes on your body."

She hadn't mentioned Jace, and Isabelle caught on it immediately. "What happened between you and Jace?"

As hard as she tried, Clary hadn't been able to suppress the bitterness in her voice. "Nothing."

Of course, Isabelle had no problem seeing through her façade. "Clary," she'd said softly. "What did he do?"

Disgustedly, Clary had shoved her phone at Isabelle, the picture still enlarged on the screen. Isabelle's eyes flew wide, and she'd pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Thiusizmntjashe," she'd mumbled into her hand.

"What?"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "This isn't Jace."

"I think," Clary had said, narrowing her green eyes, "that I'd know Jace anywhere."

"Obviously," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not blind. I meant that this isn't like what Jace would do."

"Well, then we must both be blind, because I think both of us are definitely _looking at Jace right now_."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Clary had cracked a smile, the first one that day. "_This_ is exactly where you come in."

…

"Okay!" Isabelle said, jolting Clary back to reality. She rubbed her hands together, a wicked light shining in her black eyes. "Time to get some hands on material."

"Ew…" Clary shuddered, making a face.

"Oh, God." Isabelle frowned, dragging Clary into the seat in front of her dresser. "Not in _that_ way. Jace has really influenced you well. Speaking of him, you are going to have a wild time tonight aren't you?"

Clary closed her eyes as Isabelle began applying the makeup. "Don't forget to do your part of the plan."

"Like hell I will," Isabelle replied, whirling the marker pen in her fingers, her tongue sticking out in concentration while she adroitly enhanced Clary's eyes. "This is going to be interesting."

In a few minutes, Clary stood in front of the mirror, studying herself.

Isabelle had lent her some of her smallest clothes, and, amazingly, they fit Clary rather perfectly. The fishnets under the short, green dress made her look badass, showing off her rather non-existent curves. Her smoky eyes were startling bright, and the glitter on her cheeks shimmered like she was an ethereal angel. A hot, badass angel.

"Thank you, Izzy," Clary breathed, twirling a little to admire herself.

Isabelle smiled at her only girlfriend, and looked out at the already darkened sky. "Anytime. Now, it's time to rock that body of yours," she said, pushing Clary out the door.

"Show 'em what you're made of, Clary."

…

Flipping open her phone, Isabelle quickly punched in a number she had memorized to heart. She turned the stereo to full blast in her room, nearly deafening her eardrums.

Within a matter of seconds, Jace picked up. The music nearly drowned out his words. "This had better be good, Izzy."

"Jace!" Isabelle raised her voice in a slightly higher pitch, and then giggled, something she never did unless she was drunk. "Oh, Jace, you have got to see this!"

"What?" Jace shouted over the line. "I can't hear you!"

"Sorry," Isabelle walked into her bathroom, closing the door just a little so that the music could still be heard on Jace's side. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you alright? You sound…like a dead cockroach."

Isabelle smiled slightly. This was the Jace she knew. Conceited, arrogant asshole, but kind in his own way.

"I'm fine," she purposely blew out a breathy sigh. "The beer is really strong."

"What beer?" Jace asked immediately.

"Oh, nothing important," Isabelle said breezily. She absentmindedly traced her fingers along the dent in the bathroom tiles. "But you should see Clary right now."

"Clary?"

"Yeah," Isabelle giggled. "The music is really loud – "

"I can hear that," he grumbled.

" – and Pandemonium is especially hot and steamy right now. Clary looks dee-li-shoush," she slurred a little. Isabelle rearranged the makeup on her counter. "Eatable. Dude, Clary!" She pulled the phone away from her mouth, shouting to Clary as if she was at the Pandemonium herself, hanging out with Clary. "Clary! Stop it! That is so gross. You're in public!"

"What's Clary doing?" Jace said sharply from the phone.

"She's – Go get a room!" Isabelle hollered at her pink, bathroom walls. "Oh my God, Jace," she said back into the phone. "I can see their _tongues_."

Jace's hard breathing was so loud Isabelle moved the phone farther away from her ear. "That bastard…." She could barely make out the words he was muttering. She could clearly imagine Jace with his face red, his golden eyes blazing like a ferocious lion, his fists clenched at his sides. "Thanks Izzy."

The line went dead.

Isabelle sank onto her bathroom floor with a loud thud, laughing her head off. Jace had totally fallen for it. She moaned at the pain from laughing. "That hurts," she groaned to herself, clutching her stomach.

This was going to get interesting, she thought. Very interesting. No doubt Jace had gone straight to Pandemonium. She envisioned him storming off with his messy hair and burning eyes, pounding to Pandemonium to punch the living daylights out of whoever was screwing his Clary.

She couldn't wait to get the details of what had happened from Clary tomorrow.

…

Alec was wishing Magnus a heartwarming good-bye at the front door when ear-splitting music rang out through the Institute. Magnus winced, pressing his hands to his ears.

"You better see what Izzy's been up to," he said, giving Alec one last chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alec trudged up the stairs toward Isabelle's room. The music got louder and louder. He pressed his hands to his ears, wondering how in the world his sister could stand the music. His hand was on the doorknob of her closed door when he suddenly heard murmured voices. He froze, pressing an ear to the door, straining to hear the voices.

Suddenly, a shriek of laughter sounded – definitely Isabelle – followed by, "Clary! Stop it! That is so gross! You're in public!"

Alec's blue eyes grew to the size of plates. So this was what the music was for: to cover up some things that were happening so no one could hear them. His sister…and Clary? What were they doing in there? Wasn't Clary with Jace, anyway? He got up the courage to pound into the room, to find out _exactly_ what they were up to, when Isabelle shrieked again.

"Get a room!"

His hand fell off the doorknob. Had they already gone that far that Isabelle actually wanted a room where they wouldn't be disturbed?

Her voice dropped, and Alec strained hear the rest. All he caught was snippets. "Oh my God….their _tongues_."

Tongues?

Then, there was a loud thump. And peals of delight. Then Isabelle's low moan, "That _hurts_."

Oh. My. God.

Alec turned away from his sister's door, slightly pale. His parents were sure going to be surprised once they found out.

**So…what did Alec think Isabelle and Clary were doing? ;) **

**Next chapter's gonna be Clary and Jace at Pandemonium. What's Jace going to do? :D **

**The faster you review, the faster the update…and since next week's gonna be star testing for me, I dunno when I'll update again. So if you guys review a lot, maybe I'll skip my homework and update by the end of the week.**

**Whoever reviews gets a teaser!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw, some background info on Clary in this story: **

**Sebastian is her sorryass ex-boyfriend before Jace who never got over her being with Jace and will do anything to win her back. **

**Simon is the ever-persistent guy who moons over Clary nonstop. He trapped her once in the janitor's room at school and kissed her. She kneed him in the balls and left him, mouth hanging in awe (and pain). Ever since then, he calls her, "Great Balls of Fire!" (She's feisty, hence fire, and she kneed him in the balls…get it? Ha ha ha…?) **

**Jonathan is a creeper who has a pedo smile.**

**Warning: a little language…just a little.**

The Pandemonium Club was dark. And hot. Clary felt like she was trudging through the Sahara desert. As soon as she'd slipped past the bouncer with a sly wink, the heat had been unbearable, swelling over her, like the waves of heat from an oven.

Clary liked clubs, and she quickly let herself be absorbed by the music, throwing her hands into the air and swinging her hips, dipping to the ground from time to time. The music was hot and heavy, and many people were already grinding themselves together. Many guys came and went, grinning at her, dancing with her, before she got bored with them and, with a wink, danced away from them.

Silently, she sent a thanks to Isabelle for making her this extraordinarily sexy.

She didn't know how long she'd been dancing; time seemed to fly in Pandemonium. Her hair was sweaty, and clinging to the back of her neck, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes bright – a little too bright. The cocktails weren't exactly…mild, and the effects of alcohol were getting to her.

Clary patted the cheek of the guy she was currently dancing with, gave him her classic wink, and twirled away, thicker into the mass of swaying people.

He hadn't been that bad, really – quite cute, actually, with his dark green hair, and sly grin – but she wasn't looking for anything real hot and steamy. If Isabelle's part of the job had gone smoothly, then Jace should be here soon, watching her as she danced, untouchable to him, yet totally accessible to others. This was sweet revenge.

As she danced, Clary kept a close eye out for Jace. She thought she caught flashes of blond hair, and her pulse sped up, but she was never sure of it.

Then she saw it. A mass of blond curls. His back was faced to hers, but she could clearly tell that he was attached to some black haired Asian, already sucking off half her face. Red, hot fury blinded Clary, and before she knew it, she was rudely barging through the crowd, straight for the couple.

Clary reached up and harshly grabbed his hair, ripping asunder their faces. She reared her leg back and kicked him in his crotch.

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain, nearly colliding with another couple.

"What the _fuck?_"

Clary stood there, mortified, her face as bright as a tomato.

It wasn't Jace.

In fact, his face didn't resemble her handsome ex at _all_. His nose was too big and flat, his eyes spaced too wide apart. They were blue, not gold.

"Oh my God," Clary stuttered, as the guy and his girlfriend glared at her. He was still painfully cradling his bruised part, on his knees on the ground. "I am so sorry."

"I'll show you what sorry is!" The guy's girlfriend lunged at her, stretching out a hand to slap – or punch, or scratch – Clary.

Finally, Clary was thankful for her Shadowhunting lessons. She nimbly ducked behind a really built blonde, and the black haired girl's hand collided sharply with the blonde's cheek.

The blonde's mouth couldn't have been opened any wider. Her eyes flared as she immediately leapt into a catfight with the Asian, who screeched.

Clary slinked unnoticed into the crowd.

She headed for the other side of the room, hoping to escape the wrath. There, she danced her heart out, trying to mollify the thoughts of her embarrassing mistake.

She had just spotted her next "victim" when a pair of warm hands came down on her hips, rocking to her rhythm. Clary jumped slightly, but turned around and quickly regained her composure.

He had a baseball cap pulled low over his head, so that all she could see was his nose and mouth. His hair was completely tucked into the cap, his eyes hidden, but, by the occasional flashes of beaming lights, she could tell that this guy was hot. It made her heart thump faster, and she hoped with all her heart that Jace was watching her right then and there. His lips looked delicious, red, and full, curving into a taunting smile. Something about that smile tugged at the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside, matching her swaying hips to his.

The guy was lean and muscled; she could tell by the slight bulges of his biceps in his arms, and by the occasional flashes of his abs pressing through his sweat-soaked black t-shirt.

She ran a hand down his chest, marveling at the dips and crests she felt under the fabric. Her fingers traced along the edge of each of his abs, her breaths coming out in short huffs.

"I like it," she murmured seductively, her hand lingering over his beating heart longer than necessary.

"You'd like what's underneath," he said boldly, closing the distance between them even more. His voice was odd, very low, and scratchy.

"Bold," Clary grinned, rocking her body to the beat. There was barely an inch of space between their bodies. A drop of sweat trickled down her temple. It was hot – in both ways.

Against her will, her index finger slid along his chest once again. She loved touching him. It reminded her of –

Instinctively, she recoiled, drawing away from him, but his hand caught her finger, trapping it against him. He took it in his hand and brought it to his mouth. Clary quivered, her eyes bright. This close to his lips, all thoughts of Jace flew out, and her mind was fuzzy with alcohol.

He smiled, slow and hard, his straight, blindingly white teeth showing, and bit the tip of her finger. He held it between his teeth, grinning around her finger, and flicked it with his hot tongue. Clary shivered. He sucked lightly, and Clary's resistance crumpled.

She slid against him, pressing hotly against his chest, wanting skin on skin. She wished it was Jace who she was dancing with. His body was quite like Jace's, Clary thought. It was so lean and hard. Closing her eyes, she imagined that it was Jace whose hands were on her, whose lips were gently grazing her bare shoulder, whose hips were grinding against her.

She shimmied against him, grinning flirtatiously as she felt him shiver and groan with pleasure. The groan was delicious, and Clary wanted to see his eyes burning, staring at her, wanting her. His hands were rubbing against her outer thighs, edging closer to her soft, inner skin, and she bit her teeth down hard on her lips to prevent moaning in delight. _Jace_, her mind whispered. But just as fast as the thought had come, it blew away again.

Clary sent him an irresistible smile, rubbing her butt against his legs. She snaked an arm up his chest, fingering his muscles, and twined them around his neck, her back still pressed against him. With one quick move, she slid his tight-fitting cap off his head, and flirtatiously put it on her own hair, and twirled around to see his expression, to see exactly how sexy he was, to see his mouth open in desire and wanting.

"_SHIT_."

**Who can it be? Dun dun dun…**

**Could it be Sebastian, Jonathan, Jace or Simon….or someone else entirely? :O**

**Sorry this chapter's so short, and not very funny. But after all, Clary **_**is**_** at a club, so…**

**I tried making the beginning info funny, but I think I failed. :[ **

**Review please, and I'm open to suggestions on interesting/humorous ideas. My mind is drawing a blank on funny ideas right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_SHIT_."

Clary had never known she could be in so much shit. Deep, deep shit. She stood frozen on the dance floor, oblivious to the jostling bodies. Her mouth opened and closed, like a gasping fish, forming perfect 'O's, but her voice was lodged in her throat. The murderous, challenging stare coming from her dance partner didn't mollify her mortification.

When she finally found her voice, she placed her hands flat out against his chest and pushed, _hard_, yelling, "Get away from me, you bastard!" Turning on her heel, Clary sped toward the door, which suddenly seemed like a million miles away. Added with her six-inch high heels, it didn't help.

Jace's hand closed down on her arm like a vice, holding her while she kicked and screamed, punched and clawed. Nothing happened as Jace looked down at her with bemusement.

"Going somewhere, precious?" He taunted in her ear, and nipped it slightly – something she would have thought was extremely sexy if only they were dancing on the dance floor.

For the second time that night, Clary kneed another guy between his pants. The confident, arrogant smirk died off Jace's face in a second, morphing into a mask of rage and pain as he clamped down on his bottom lip to refrain from screaming.

Clary: one. Jace: zip zero.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Clary sprinted away once more, with Jace yelling insults at her retreating back.

"God," she heard one guy say to his friend as they sipped beer. "Tonight must be the Penis Night. Everyone's getting bombed down there."

"Better protect yourself then," his friend replied, sticking a hand in front of his pants, like an armor.

_Jesus,_ Clary thought, shaking her head as she pushed by them. _Boys these days_.

She had just made it out into the living room of the Institute when a hand slithered around her waist, locking her to him again. She tried her best to kick him downstairs once more, but he shifted. He had learned his lesson well.

"You will tell me what the hell is wrong with you before you leave this room!" Jace thundered, throwing her on the couch and strapping her there with black ropes. He tied her ankles together, and her hands behind her back.

Clary choked back tears, tipping her head back to spit in his face. It caught him in surprise, and his mouth opened, allowing the spit to land perfectly into his mouth. He gagged.

"What the hell, Clary? That is so gross!"

"Yeah?" She countered, narrowing her green eyes. "Well, you didn't seem to mind last time we shared spit. Or the last time you shared spit with some other blonde!"

Jace wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a very manly move. "What is this other woman you've always been talking about?"

"Don't play me, Jace Wayland," Clary glared at him. "Untie me and I'll show you."

He untied her hands, but left her feet together and her body still tied to the couch.

Clary dug the phone out of her pocket and flipped to the picture Aline had sent her. She shoved it viciously under his nose. "Explain this!"

Jace's eyes widened until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "I've never seen this in my life," he muttered as he scrutinized it. After a tense silence, he burst out laughing. The laughter bounced off the ceiling and echoed through the room.

Clary felt her cheeks turning red as Jace continued laughing, sinking to his knees, clutching his stomach. He laughed so hard tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes.

"_This_ got you all riled up?" He grinned.

"Tell me what's so funny, damn you!"

"This picture," Jace said, coming over to sit next to her strapped body. "This picture is of me. That's true. However, I have never seen any girl with hair that ridiculous in my life. It looks like a freaking afro, and worse, it's on a blonde. This hand here is definitely not her hand."

Clary peered at the hand on Jace's leg. It was hairy and chubby. A male's hand. How had she not noticed it before? "Oh, my God…"

Jace grinned. "It's called Photoshop, Clary." He stood up, towering over her, smiling uncontrollably. "I can't believe you fell for that."

She lunged for him, angry and relieved at the same time. She was so glad Jace wasn't cheating on her. The ropes pulled her back, knocking her to the couch. "Now that we know what's happened," Clary said, "can you untie me so we can make up?"

"Nope," Jace said, popping the "p". "This leaves you to my mercy." He grinned darkly.

He leaned over her, reaching out a hand to tickle her, when the doors of the living room flew open. Isabelle stood at the doorway in a loose, hot pink robe. Her hair was mussed, and her eyes were sleepy, but she was giggling like a drunkard. She didn't seem to notice Jace and Clary, frozen in their positions, staring at Isabelle.

Isabelle swayed through the door, into the room, staring over her shoulder at something beyond the room.

A few seconds later, Simon came barging into the room, without a shirt, his eyes bright and his hair tangled. Isabelle shrieked with delight and spun around, ready to sprint.

Her mouth fell to the ground, and a hand flew up to cover the gaping jaw. Her eyes bugged, the sleepy mist suddenly washed away. Simon skidded to a stop behind her, looking just as horrified.

"Clary….Jace…" She stuttered, eyes wide.

"Hi Isabelle," Clary croaked.

"I have been blinded for life," Jace groaned. "Izzy and _Simon_?"

Sheepishly, Simon fumbled for something to cover his naked upper body, his face bright red. He found nothing.

"You have sex hair, Izzy," Clary deadpanned.

"And you," Isabelle pointed at Jace, murderously, "are raping Clary."

"Look at her," Simon said, relieved for the spotlight to shine away from him. "She's strapped to the couch, and you're towering over her." It was true. Jace hadn't moved and was still looming ominously over Clary.

"You have some explaining to do," Isabelle demanded, crossing her arms over her hot pink bathrobe.

"Oh Izzy," Clary said breezily. "It was only a photoshopped picture."

"And you _fell_ for that?"

"You did too!"

Isabelle opened her mouth to retaliate, but they all froze as something creaked and footsteps echoed throughout the house. A minute later, a horrified Alec stood staring at them, looking ready to throw up.

"A _FOURSOME?" _He screamed, tripping backwards and falling on his butt. "_I AM SO TELLING MOM AND DAD THIS TIME!"_

**THE END. Poor Alec, he always finds them at very awkward situations. :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing for this short fic!**

**Check out my new one called **_**The Truth About Forever.**_** It's written in a different style than this one, and it's about Jace and Clary as they reincarnate through different periods of time. **

**Review…pretty please…with a cherry on top?**


End file.
